percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Last Man Standing: Chapter 6
Chapter 6 VI Layla Jobs ' 'Memories of the Past Have you ever wondered how does it feel to lose a friend? You become lonely, and is longing for that friend to come back for you. That's what I feel. A few weeks ago, my friend, Josh McLean died in the ceremony while he was going to marry Nox. I don't know what happened exactly, but it appears someone had bitten him on the neck since there's bite marks on his neck. It must have been a vampire who bit him. Anyways, I am running for my life through the streets, through the buildings, through the rooms. I was already tired from running so far and so fast, just to get away from my zombie friends. Over the past few days, I've seen the McKidd twins, Adam Sinise, and Sebastian Booth as zombies. I couldn't shake the fact that my friends had turned into zombies. I was running through New Jersey street, imagining that I would have weapons to fight with. Then, by luck, I saw a bunch of weapons stacked at the armory in front of the building. I quickly grabbed a sword that's about 4 feet in length, and quickly made a run for it because just then, I saw a bunch of zombies headed my way. I quickly ran through the streets and entered a nearby 15 story hotel. I ran through the receptionist and went for the lift. I imagined the lift would go at amazing speed, and sure enough, it did. I entered the lift (elevator), then pressed on the 15th floor of the hotel. I wonder why I picked this hotel to stay, is this hotel safe? Are the inhabitants safe? I'm starting to wonder myself, it appears my instinct had told me to go here. I drew my long sword, and is ready for any incoming threats. I really am hoping that no one in here is zombified. Just then, I heard a scream from the rooftop, and it's a girl's voice. as she stepped back, I could hear an earthquake being made as if the girl is very tall. Sure enough, when I got to the rooftop, I saw a girl with grey hair and brown eyes, with gigantic proportions. She is as tall as a mountain (this is a simile, don't worry). She is being surrounded by zombies, and the worse thing is that she had no weapons. So I quickly throw her some weapons and as it goes near her, it seems to be larger until it fits her hand. "Thanks, Layla." The girl said, and she started killing the zombies. I drew my weapons and started killing the zombies. I noticed that some of the zombies were actually my friends. There were Bianca Di Angelo, Adam Sinise, and more of my friends who are already zombified. "Hey, I'm Mary." The girl said, offering her huge hand. I accepted it. Me and Mary were standing back to back, looking at the approaching zombies that can only walk, attack, and not feel pain or such. I sliced one of the zombies head, and it fell off, and I did the same with the rest. Mary just swung her sledgehammer around, crushing all the zombies with her sledgehammer. Just then, we saw a bomb right beside the watchtower, and it explodes. Me and Mary thought it's a zombifying bomb so we both jumped but me and mary managed to cling onto one of the windows, but we were slowly going down, but thankfully the falling speed does not increase due to us hugging the pipes that ran down straight to the earth. When we got down, I saw a giant zombie, and this must have been the zombie boss, but it's not Hades. Mary seemed to cry since she feels it's one of her friends who have been zombified. "Hi-Hippolyta?" Mary cried. So the zombie girl now is Hippolyta, I thought. New York City has turned into zombie town. The zombified Hippolyta reached for the earth, and I my instinct told me that I should run and climbed towards the nearest building. Just then, a bunch of zombies came from the earth, and Mary killed them all, but she needs to deal with her zombified friend. The zombie started to attack her, but when the zombie sees the necklace that Mary is wearing, the zombie stopped. What is the necklace that Mary is wearing? Could it be some sort of a reminder? Just then, Mary turned towards me, and hauled me from the wall. "Come on, Layla." Mary told me. "Let's take on some more zombies." Next Chapter! Category:Last Man Standing Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Earth-567